<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babylon by Thesecretwriter123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419159">Babylon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretwriter123/pseuds/Thesecretwriter123'>Thesecretwriter123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of Heaven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Collars, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesecretwriter123/pseuds/Thesecretwriter123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dins dream from chapter 3 of Fever Dreams</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Boba Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of Heaven [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babylon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wakes up, tenses, he cant move his arms and he realizes its because of the ropes tightened around his arms, pinned behind his back. He struggled fiercely, tilting him helmet to look up at the man above him, lounging in the huge stone throne. </p><p>“Where is the child?” He demands, fearing more for the safety of his ad'ika. “Is this about the darksaber? Because you can have it.” </p><p>“No, not that.” The man on the throne speaks, amusement clear in his voice. “Do you know how large the bounty on you is? It could topple whole economies. The child is safe, with my lieutenant.”</p><p>“You mean to give us to the empire then?” Din tenses, thoughts racing. He can’t remember how this man got the jump on him, can’t remember coming here, but more importantly he can’t remember how to get out.</p><p>The other man speaks again, interrupting his thoughts. </p><p>"No. I will not give you to the Empire. And I would never dream of separating a child from there father.” </p><p>“What then?” he demands, staring up at the other. </p><p>“I’m not as young as I used to be. I want a family. Children and foundlings and a pretty thing for a consort, and you fit the bill.”</p><p>Wait what. His shock must be evident, even with the helmet on, because the other man chuckles. “I’ve watched you for a while Din Djarin. I know all about you. I think you want this as much as I do.” </p><p>He should be worried, should be terrified but for some reason he isn’t, a strange feeling sliding down his back and he shivers despite himself. </p><p>The man, Boba, his brain supplies before he has a chance to question it, leans down, grasping the ropes around his hands and pulling him to his feet. </p><p>“Come with me.” </p><p> </p><p>He’s led to a room down the hall, half hidden among the walls. He follows the other man in jerking to a halt and almost falling, Boba’s grip on the ropes the only thing stopping him. He stands and watches as the other man sits on the bed, unreadable thanks to the beskar helmet and armor he still wears. </p><p>“Strip" he demands, not unkindly, and now Din tenses. </p><p>“I absolve you of your creed. No one knows you here, or will know you save me. I will be your creed now and I will protect you.” He stands in front of the younger man, wrapping his arms around him gently to untie his wrists, catching them before Din can move any further. </p><p>“I won’t hurt you, but I have expectations Princess.” </p><p>He sits back down and Din shudders, chest heaving. He should attack Boba, should run from the room but he cant, can only slowly do as he’s told. For some reason he feels safe here, wants to be safe here. He sets his chest plate down, stacking his armor neatly until nothing is left but his flight suit and his helmet. </p><p>“That too.” Boba states. “All of it let me see you.” </p><p>Din moves to slowly peel the flight suit off his body, somehow the thought of being naked in front of this man isn’t as frightening as the thought of taking his helmet off. He stands in silence for what feels like a lifetime, Boba watching patiently until he takes the plunge, pulling his helmet off and almost throwing it away, his hands immediately coming to shield his face. </p><p>He hears the other man shift, feels himself being pulled down to straddle the other and bare hands slowly pulling his hands away. </p><p>“Look at me.” </p><p>The voice is quiet but firm, but Din can’t, his eyes pressed shut like a child’s idea of hide and seek. If I can’t see them they can’t see me.</p><p>“I said look at me.” The voice is a warning now, the other mans hand coming to grasp his chin firmly to level there gaze, and be opens his eyes. There’s a sharp intake of breath. </p><p>“Beautiful, little one. I knew it.” </p><p>Din looks up at the mans covered face in disbelief. Why did he take his helmet off? Why did he feel so calm? He was a disgrace to his creed.</p><p>The older man moved his hands down Dins body, heating up his skin everywhere he touched. He’d never felt anything like it, never been this bare in front of something. It felt right somehow, no matter now much he was panicking internally.</p><p>“Do you need help letting go, little one?” the other man asked, removing his hands from Dins body to finally, finally remove his helmet and look Din in the eye. “Only you decide how far we go. I know you can take care of yourself, but you don’t have to anymore. Let go.” </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Din spoke up. </p><p>“Please…” he whispered shyly, not knowing what would happen but implicitly trusting this man.<br/>
Boba nodded before shifting the two of them, leaning back to open a drawer by the bed and remove a tiny bottle. He poured a powder onto the back of his hand, bringing it up to Dins face. “Breathe" </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure what the feeling was, like existing, but a little to the left. He had inhaled the powder, not feeling anything except the stirring of arousal from Boba running his hands up and down his body, trailing close to his hardened cock but never touching.</p><p>He had been moved onto the bed now, on his back, wiggling a bit at the feeling of melting into soft cloth, heat spreading through his body. He moved to take himself in hand, wanting something, anything to ease the almost to much sensation,  but he was stopped by Boba, the other man catching both his wrists in one hand. He had taken off his armor fully, clad only in soft baggy pants. </p><p>“That belongs to me now Princess,  jate.” He murmured as Din whined and gave a half hearted attempt to get free. It felt to good to argue. “Come here, I have something for you.” </p><p>He pulled himself up with some difficulty, it took all his concentration to make it, piling himself into Boba’s lap like a tame loth cat. His eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he felt something smooth and cold around his neck, settling with a click. He looked down, seeing a slim silver chain attacked to a thin collar, the other end of the chain fastened to a cuff on Boba’s wrist. </p><p>“There. No more running off and putting yourself in danger.” </p><p>He wiggled happily, pressing himself closer to the older man, making a pleased noise when he felt the others hands grab his hips, grounding him. Every touch so much clearer than before. He shifted a bit more, trying to get comfortable and he gasped when his cock brushed against the elders thigh, the friction just enough to tease. He ground down some more, the other watching with amusement, watching his face as he chased his own pleasure. Just before he could find release however Boba tightened his grip on his waist, stopping him, Dins thighs shaking as he gasped out his displeasure, but something else in him settling at the other mans obvious control. </p><p>“Enough.” Boba chuckled. “Come, riduur, we have much to do. Want you with me, dressed in silks and jewels so I can show you off, would you like that?” </p><p>Din just nodded, completely unafraid. He could get used to this. </p><p> </p><p>Waking felt like being submerged into ice water, he was still in bed still…</p><p>“Din?” he heard Boba’s sleep filled voice question. </p><p>“Boba" he sighed. “I think I had a dream about you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>